Alistair Wonderland
Alistair Wonderland is the son of Alice, from the story of'' Alice in Wonderland'' - which has been adapted into the media and classic stories multiple times. He was created by'' Little Anonymous Darling. Character Personality Alistair is a kind lad, with a bold spirit hidden underneath, although he rarely shows it. He knows a lot about his destiny, and sometimes thinks that he reads into it too much, which worries him - thus making him believe that he will fail in taking after his mother's destiny. He is soft-spoken, but has a very buzzing mind full of questions and concerns about the world around him. Although, sometimes, the curiosity he has can get him into trouble, much like his mother's did upon her falling down the rabbit hole. He is always willing to help, and unlike who he's supposed to be, he's actually very weak as opposed to the tough fighter and bold adventurer he is destined to be. This results in the fact that sometimes he gets picked on. Appearance Alistair has scruffy platinum blonde hair, bright brilliant sky blue eyes and pale skin. He often wears proper yet simple clothing, however it often ends up either tattered or torn in some seemingly mysterious way. He is also quite short, which is an asset when his curiosity wants to lead him places, but a downfall when he has to defend himself. Portrayers In English, Alistair would be voiced by the British actor Robbie Kay. And, if ''Ever After High were to showcase in a live-action film, the same actor would play Alistair. Coincidentally, Robbie Kay has starred in other programs related to fairy-tales - what with playing as Pinnochio in a film, and best known for his role as Peter Pan in TV's hit series, Once Upon a Time. Originally, Alistair was set to be voiced by Daniel Radcliffe, but the role was changed because either way, the voice works - what with the whole British theme Wonderland has had to it. Fairy Tale His mother is the main character and heroine of the story Alice in Wonderland. One day, Alistair will have to go down the rabbit hole, have an adventure, and fight a Jabberwocky (which won't work out well, due to the fact he's terrible with a sword). Relationships Family Alistair is a child who is loved by his mother dearly though he does not know who his father is. - due to the fact that his mother is Alice and his father is the mad hatter how ever, despite this forbidden relationship, Alistair still exists. The reason he takes after his Mother's destiny is because he was the second born in the family and it was his choice to follow in Alice's footsteps. He takes her last name for avoidance in jokes pertaining to the fact he's possibly 'mad' - even if he is completely sane. Friends Alistair, despite his shy and quiet nature, has found friendship in Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II - who are fairly similar to him. They're oddities and not quite the dashing type, even if they are destined to be so. Daring Charming is Alistair's roommate at Ever After High, but the two don't really get along that well, due to the fact that Daring sometimes picks on Alistair. As for his relationship with his fellow Wonderlandians, Alistair gets along with them quite well. Kitty is her usual mischevious self around him, and Lizzie treats him like any other commoner, as it should be. Romance Alistair has formed a crush on Bunny Blanc, but thinks she only sees him as a friend. Moreover he appears to have a knack for mysteries, which is exactly what Kitty Cheshire is. Alliance Alistair cheers on the Rebel side not because he wants to bail out on his destiny, but rather to change it. He would much rather have his Happy Ending with simplicity, not violence. Pet Alistair does not have a pet, but considering the fact that Mallymkun the dormouse is both an animal but a good companian of his, he somewhat counts her as one. (Although, he never tells her that, due to the fact she takes the term of being a pet as offensive.) Outfits Basic Alistair wears a white button-down dress shirt with golden buttons that always manages to become untucked from his navy blue jeans that are ripped at the bootlegs and on the knees. He also sports a pair of silver and black suspenders and a black and grey newsboy cap. Over that, he tops it with a light blue unbuttoned battered blazer that's one size too big for him that's decorated with indigo swirls and gold trim. His shoes are simple brown work boots with laces that always managed to come untied. Finally, he also wears a pair of grey fingerless gloves that are slowly becoming torn and fraying at the edges. Legacy Day Alistair wears a black unbuttoned suit with golden buttons and silver cufflinks. His dress pants are slightly torn at the hem, and his proper grey dress shoes are scuffed all around. He also wears a white dress shirt underneath and his light blue bowtie is undone. Getting Fairest Alistair wears a baggy oversized grey t-shirt that has the logo of the Wonderland Tea Shoppe. His pants have black and blue flannel print, and his white slippers look like mice. Notes *Alistair was inspired by a trademark officially released for Ever After High. All of the details on this page belong to Little Anonymous Darling and no one else. She solely created his personality, background and other various facts about him. *His middle name is Lewis, which is a nod to Lewis Carroll - the man who wrote the main story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Originally, he and Maddie were set to be half-siblings, with Alistair not being The Mad Hatter's son, but the creator decided against it. *In the rough draft, he was an eighteen-year-old bad boy dropout from Ever After High. *His Basic / profile art and official card was made by the brilliant Mandiga, but he was colored in and designed by Little Anonymous Darling. *Alistair is prone to hallucinations and seeing things that aren't actually there - due to the fact of who his parents are, what with Alice's extremely vivid imagination and The Hatter's insanity. (This is another reason why he gets teased.) *The quote on his card regarding his favorite food is a reference to the movie'' Forrest Gump, which was said by the title character of the film. *His birthday is April 1st, which the creator chose as a bit of a joke. Everyone in Wonderland is anything but serious, and April 1st is popularly known as April Fools' day, a false holiday known to pull pranks and play other practical jokes on people. Timeline *'July 16, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland is trademarked. *'October 18, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland is brought to life via the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *'October 20, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland makes his diary debut in ''Alistair Wonderland's diary. *'October 22, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland's profile art is drawn. *'October 24, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland's profile art is completed and colored. *'December 22, 2013:' Alistair Wonderland (sort of) makes his fanfiction debut in Of Destinies and Duels. *'January 8, 2014:' Alistair Wonderland's card gets fully released. Gallery Alistair.jpg|Alistair's first design - and it's wonderful! Color Alistair.jpg|The dashing young lad is colored in, and he's fabulous! Rebel Card Alistair.jpg|Alistair cheers for the Rebels! Alistair Rebel Card Back.jpg|Now an official EAH Student, Alistair has to have a card! Peter Pan OUAT.png|This charming and handsome fellow, Robbie Kay, would be Alistair's portrayer! Alistair font.png Quotes Mirror Blog Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland